Tales of the little wolf
by littlemoonywolf
Summary: Taylor hasn't seen her niece in over 10 years but now she was moving to turtle cove. What happens when she knows more about the past then what princess shayla told the rangers.
1. Chapter 1

The young ranger ch1

The sun was shining bright as a plane landed. Taylor hadn't seen her niece in about 10 years. She stood at the gate her older sister told her to be at. The last time she saw her niece she was about 10. With long blonde curly hair, much like a baby dolls hair. Her pale skin didn't help that thought or her eyes. Bright blue eyes, that reminded her of the blue sky. After her parents was moved Taylor never saw or heard from her.

A month ago she got a phone call from her. Magen had got a job in the turtle cove zoo and wanted to meet up with her. That's what brought Taylor to the air port. The plane landed and Taylor watched out for blonde hair, which she never saw but a red hair girl walked over to her. She had pale skin and bright blue eyes. Her hair was short and a bright red, like blood. She walked over to her.

"Taylor?" She said in a sweet soft voice.

"Magen?" Taylor asked looking over the girl. Nothing she remembered beside the blue eyes. The girl smiled.

"The one and only." Magen said with a smile on her face, "it's been some time T." she said hugging her. Taylor hugged back.

"Yes, but what happen to your blonde hair and curls?" Taylor asked running her fingers through her short hair.

"Cut it and I need to change it. Spending the summer in Ireland thought I need to fit in." She smiled handing her a bag, "got you a necklace and can we get some food I miss American food." She said holding her belly. Taylor laughs.

"I can do that." Taylor said putting her arm around her niece shoulder.

They sat in a small dinner; they talked about old time and more.

"So, how your mom and dad?" Taylor asked.

"They good, are missing me like crazy. Oh you got two other nieces." Magen said taking a drink of her soda.

"What?" Taylor said.

"Yep, Sarah off in college, Amanda is deaf and is about ten now. She smart, then Haylee she will talk your ear off." Magen said.

"Wow. How about you did you go to school?" Taylor asked as the food came.

"Of course, I am interpret for the deaf and I work with wolfs, did a big program in Ireland." Magen said taking a bite and sigh, "they still don't have anything on our food."

Taylor laughed and started eating her food. Then out of nowhere Max, Danny, and Cole showed up.

"Hey Taylor, who your friend?" Cole said setting with them. Max moved closer to Magen, a little too close.

"I'm Max "he said.

"Kid lay off that's my niece. Magen this are some of my friend. Cole, Danny, and Max the kid." Taylor said.

"Hey." Cole said stealing a fry from Taylor. She smacked him.

"I like your hair." Danny said.

"Thanks I got it from a box." Magen said joking.

"You can pull up a seat Danny." Taylor told him. Danny nodded and pulled up a chair, "where Alyssa?" she said moving her fry closer to Cole.

"She picking up Merrick She got Shayla with her also." He said taking a fry.

"So, where are you from Magen?" Danny asked.

"Everywhere" Magen answered.

"Magen parents move a lot." Taylor added, "She works here now." Then the others came in. Taylor asked if they could pull up another table for them. "Magen this is Alyssa, Merrick, and Shayla. Guys this is my niece Magen."

"It's nice to meet you all." Magen said with a smile and finished her meal.

Merrick and Shayla stared at her. Alyssa shocks her hand.

"It nice to meet you, too." She said taking her seat. They talking for some time and Merrick kept looking at Magen hair. Magen looked to him.

"Is they something wrong?" Magen asked him.

"No, it's just your hair is a odd color." He said.

"I'm an odd person so it fits." Magen said with a smile.

It because late and they all were the last in the dinner. "Will it's late and I start work in the morning." Magen said getting her wallet out.

"No, I got it Mag." Taylor said.

"Ok, but I was also getting out this." Magen pulled out 7 tickets, "for the zoo. Come see me sometime." Magen said giving a hug to her aunt.

"Of course." Taylor said.

They said their goodbyes.

"She a sweet girl, odd hair." Shayla said, "What does she do at this zoo?"

"She works with the wolves. She loved them since she was little." Taylor said. Merrick gave her a looked.

"Have you told her about us?" He asked.

"Really, she the one who told me the story. She would every night tell me your story and add what she had dreamed of." Merrick looked to Shayla about this.

"What Dreams?" Merrick asked

"Will it's been some time. "She stopped to think, "I know one, of a little girl who could control the wolves."


	2. Chapter 2

Young Power Ranger ch.2

Weeks had past and Taylor decided to go see Magen at work. The others came along too. It was a great day to walk around the zoo. Shayla stay close to Merrick, this was the first time she was at the zoo.

"So they keep animal here?" Shayla asked.

"Yes most of them were hurt. Like the wolves Magen works with." Taylor said looking over a map, "and by this we are close to her area." As she looked up it was right in front of them. Magen was inside playing with them. It looked as if one of the pups had her name tag and was playing chase.

"Luna give back my name tag." Magen said holding out her hand. It gurled playful with her and ran around her making Magen fall on her butt. Everyone laugh.

"Seems the wolf getting the best of you." Taylor said laughing. Magen looked to them and smiled.

"Hi guys." She said getting up to her feet, "that's just Luna, she came over with me from Ireland." She fixed her hair.

"What happen to her pack?" Merrick asked.

"They were killed by hunters. Luna was hurt pretty bad. I'm just happy she can play like this again. There were weeks where she would just lay around. " Magen said looking at her. She then grabs Luna and got her wet name tag, placing it back on her shirt. "You want to pet her?" Magen asked holding Luna in her arms, "She won't bite." Magen added.

"Can we?" Merrick asked, Magen nodded and came out. Taylor smiled seeing how great she was with animals. "Now Luna behave." Magen said as Shayla and Merrick petted her. Luna licked Merrick's hand.

"How does she act with the other wolves?" Merrick asked.

"It's taking them time to get used to us." Magen answered looking to the others who lay around, "they don't do much but lay around. I will soon get them moving." The others petted Luna, than Magen placed her back. Then walked with the others, showing all the animals they wished to see.

"I can't take you in with them but if some of the trainers are with them maybe they bring them out." Magen said walking with them know.

AS they were walking a trainer and a little girl ran over to her. The girl was crying.

"Magen we need your help." He said holding the little girl's hand.

"Sure what is it?" Magen said getting to the little girls level giving her a smile.

"We think she deaf and you're the only one I know who signs." He said Magen looked to him then to the little girl.

'"Hi, my name M-a-g-e-n. your name what?'" Magen signed and said. The little girl smiled and signed her name. '" Amy, that's a beautiful name.'" The others watched. '" Mom and Dad Where?'" The little girl signed again, '" Are they hearing or Deaf?" again the girl signed. Magen nodded and looked to the other trainer. "Do a load speaker call for a Mr. and Mrs. Smith tell them they daughter is at the animal nurse." He nodded and ran off. Magen took the little girls hand '" want to see some baby animals?'" she asked the little girl. She nodded her head and smiled. The others just watched. Taylor turned to them.

"Magen little sister Deaf." She told them, "She closes to the deaf. She really a sweet girl, odd at times but sweet."

"I heard that." Magen said as they kept walking. She then smiled back to the little girl.

Shayla watched Magen with the child. Merrick notices this and lean over to her talking into her ear.

"What the matter Princess?" He asked her.

"They something about that girl, I can't put my finger on it." Shayla said as they got to the nurse. She picked into a window and saw a baby monkey sleeping and other baby animals. "Where are they mothers?" She asked Magen.

"In their homes, when they born we keep them here till they able to do things they self." Magen said then want into the building. The deaf girl watched the door scared without Magen at her side. Shayla want to the child kneeling down as Magen came back with a small white and black ball of fuzz. Shayla looked to her shocked at what she had in her arms. Magen Kneeled down also showing the little girl the baby saber tiger in her arms. She touched her lips showing ever one to be quite. Magen took the little girls hand and ran it down the tigers back. Alyssa moved closer and kneeled down also.

"May I hold her?" She asked in a soft voice. Magen nodded and slowly handed her over to Alyssa.

"Her name is jasmine. I'm on the baby program here so once in a while I'll be taking one of the babies home to look after, tonight Luna coming home with me." Magen said as she looked up seeing two every worried parent. She tapped Amy shoulder and pointed them out. Amy smiled and ran over to her parents with a smile. They gave a wave to Magen, who returned it.

"That was sweet of you Magen." Taylor said. Max moved closer to her trying to act cool.

"Hey, maybe we can hang out once like dinner or a movie?" He asked putting his arm around her. Magen picked up his arm and put it down at his side.

"Sorry max, you not my type." She said Taylor smiled.

A train came out with the baby monkey around her neck. "Hey Mag can you take moglee on a walk?" She asked pulling him off her neck. Moglee want right to Cole.

"Hello there." Cole said holding him.

"I got it, mind taking Jasmine back it's close to her feeding." Magen said taking Jasmine back from Alyssa. The other trainer took her and closes the door. Magen looked and saw Cole getting close to Moglee.

"Seems Moglee found a new friend." Magen said with a smile.

"I'm close to animals too." Cole said smiling.

"Jasmine, Moglee Disney names?" Danny asked.

"Yeah most of us are big Disney nuts and out ruled other on names." Magen said, "well gets go to the bird house we just got a new blade eagle."

The day want on like this Magen made sure they got to see the entire animal they wanted too. After dropping off Moglee to the nurse she headed back to the wolf house. Merrick went up to her.

"May I go in with you?" He asked.

"It won't be wise. They wild animals they just not stop gruling at me." Magen said holding the door noble.

"I'll be fine." He said she nodded.

"But you have to stay near the door." She said opening it. Merrick nodded and as they walked through the door Luna ran over to Magen. "Miss me Luna." She picked her up." Ready to go." She stop noticing Luna leg. It was cut.

"Did she get attack?" Merrick asked.

"No theirs a wire lose from the fence. I told them to fix it." Magen said pulling out her walk talking. "I need someone to come fix a lose wire in the wolf house. NOW!" Magen said. This was the first Merrick hear of her anger.

"Chill Magen I'm on my way. No animals are hurt." A man voice said back to her.

"Wrong, Lune got a gash in her leg." Nothing came from the other end. "That what I thought." She walked off with Lune Merrick right behind her. "Sorry Merrick another time. I need to patch Luna up." She said walking off with Luna.

They waited outside for Magen to come out. As they waited orgs attacked.

"Will if it isn't the power Rangers and Princess Shayla." Jindrax said, the rangers morphed and got ready to fight.

"What do you want jindrax?" Taylor asked

"A little wolf," he said right as Magen was walking out with Luna in her arms. "Seem she is here." The ranger got in front of Magen.

"Magen take Shayla into the zoo." The yellow ranger said. Magen gave her a look.

"How you know my name?" she asked

"No time." She pushed both Magen and Shayla into the gate then closed the door. Magen watched from the side. Soon the orgs gave up and ran off. Magen and Shayla came out.

"I want to know why you know my name and why the orgs where here?" Magen Said standing her ground. They all looked to Shayla.

"We can tell her but not here." Shayla said she turned to Magen, "come with us it be safe." She put out her hand.


End file.
